warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
MK1-Paris
| introduced = | notes = }} The MK1-Paris is one of two starting Primary weapons available to new Tenno, which can be picked up during the Vor's Prize tutorial prologue. This weapon is best for new players who desire a stealthy approach to ranged attacks. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Silent. * High damage at full charge. * The bow exclusive mod, Thunderbolt, makes this weapon more devastating against groups of enemies. * Charged shots have innate Punch Through. ** Allowing it to hit multiple enemies in a line. * Pinpoint accuracy when aiming . * High critical chance. Disadvantages: * Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. * Arrows have a travel time and a slight arc. * Slow fire rate renders the Paris ill-suited for close range. * Draws from the Sniper Ammo pickup pool, which is among the rarest of the ammunition pickups. *Shares the lowest critical multiplier of all bows with the Attica Acquisition *This weapon can be bought in the Market for . Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * The MK-1 Paris is a slightly weaker version of the standard Paris, with less overall damage. It handles identically otherwise. However its charge time is half that of Paris and it has a very minuscule 0.1 second faster reload. * Enemies will notice missed arrows but hit arrows are silent. * Can be drawn while using a zipline, but not wall running, or sliding down a wall. * If your Paris is drawn, and you initiate a wall run, you can still fire while on the wall, but not draw the string back. (possible bug?) Tips * Always aim for the head. * Stay in cover to charge. * Charging can be cancelled without releasing the arrow using the reload button (Press reload button while holding the left mouse). * All "charge weapons" (except Angstrum) are now capable of holding their charge during a sprint, and as long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. This allows for more mobility to the user such as charging their weapon in cover, then run into the room and to unleash their first shot at first sight at the enemy immediately. ** Using elevators and opening co-op doors also does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. ** Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. * Use a Team Ammo Restore instead of the Arrow Mutation to gain more mod capacity, while maintaining large pools of ammunition. * Use Speed Trigger to increase responsiveness when you get used to charged shots with bows. It is more effective than Fast Hands in terms of increasing DPS. Trivia * The MK-1 Paris was introduced as one of three starter Primary weapons in Update 14, alongside the MK1-Braton and the MK1-Strun. * Paris is most likely named for Paris of Troy in Homer's Iliad, who was a skilled archer and the one to have killed Achilles by firing an arrow into his heel. * The Paris is one of the only nine (the others being the Dread, Cernos, Miter, Ballistica, Drakgoon, Stug, Angstrum, and the Paris Prime) non-melee weapons that have two different fire types, being charged and uncharged. * The Paris is the only bow that does not have a tension spring, as the arrow is held in place and launched by magnetic induction rather than physical force. Bugs * As of , Headshots will not be counted at the end of missions, when using the Paris. * After charging an arrow and firing it while zooming, the next arrow you fire will not be drawn from the quiver, and instead the Paris and your hand will jerk very slightly. The next shot will show the reloading animation correctly. * On Xbox One, entering a mission by dropping from the liset shows the arrow stuck to the Tenno's hand. The same can sometimes be said when extracting. Media OOOO_Paris.jpg Paris.jpg Paris3.png MK1-PARIS Weapon Guide! (WARFRAME) Patch History }} See also *Paris, the standard version of this bow. *Paris Prime, the prime counterpart of this bow. *Bow: for a link to other bows and their usage de:MK1-Paris fr:MK1-Paris